


Best

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always Barney's big mouth that gets him into these situations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: BDSM

“Say you love me…” Robin murmured, her eyes closed as her lips covered his, her hands trailing up toward the place where the steel cuffs bound him to the bed.

The words came easily to Barney, after so long spent forcing himself to hold them back.

“I love you,” he moaned against her lips.

“Say you want me…” There was a desperate need in Robin’s trembling voice as she drew back, her lips trailing down his throat in a line of soft, sweet kisses.

“_God_, I want you!”

“Say I’m the best you’ve ever had…”

Even in this situation, his wicked sense of humor could not be denied. Barney suppressed a smirk as he raised his head, waiting until she looked up at him in a silent question at his silence.

“What, you want me to _lie_?”

He immediately recognized the dark glimmer in her eyes, the tightening of her mouth that told him that this was not a matter about which he should have been joking.

“Robin…”

His voice trembled slightly as she rose off of him, grabbing her small, thin tank top from the mattress beside them and stuffing it into his mouth as a makeshift gag. His pleading protest was cut off by the wad of fabric as she rose and stalked away from the bed, snatching up her robe and wrapping it around herself, then slamming the bedroom door on her way out.

Barney had plenty of time to think about his mistake – and the hurt just beyond the indignant anger in Robin’s eyes. He tried to free himself, tried to spit out the tank top that packed his mouth so tightly that his jaw ached – but to no avail. After a few minutes, his usually well-controlled sense of claustrophobia began to kick in, and Barney struggled against his rising panic.

How long would she be angry with him?

How long did she intend to leave him like this?

Was she even still in the apartment?

It was nearly an hour later when Robin returned. Barney collapsed onto the mattress, his limbs trembling with relief as she approached him, her jaw set with stubborn resentment. She none-too-gently yanked the gag from his mouth, tossing it carelessly aside. He swallowed a few times to return the moisture to his mouth before whispering in breathless relief.

“Thank God… Robin, I… didn’t know where you… I mean…”

Her expression softened reluctantly at the remnants of fear she could see in his eyes.

“Seriously, Barney – you don’t think I’d leave you to rot just because my feelings got a little hurt?”

“No,” he confessed in a small, subdued voice, his expression solemn as he studied her face.

She silently unfastened the handcuffs, and his eyes never left her face, though she studiously avoided his gaze. As he sat up, gingerly rubbing his aching wrists, he kept looking at her as she took off her robe and began to get dressed.

“I’m sorry, Robin.” His voice was soft and gentle. “It was a joke – but I shouldn’t have said it. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

He slipped up behind her, and she went still as his arms slid around her waist, drawing her back against him as his lips caressed her throat. He stroked a gentle hand through her hair, turning her face toward him to kiss her on the mouth. She remained still and unresponsive for a few moments before sighing and yielding to the kiss, accepting his wordless apology. When their mouths parted, he waited until she opened her eyes to whisper with full sincerity.

“And Robin… you _are_ the best I’ve ever had.”


End file.
